


Meet Me By The Coffee Shop

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Let Oleana have a happy ending, Why tf did Rose even do that to a young child?, but OLEANA-, like Bede got to travel even though thag was some emotional mess as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “May the world have mercy on my soul.” Ash mumbled to the waking world. Watching as the white clouds drift from his words up above and dissipate a few seconds after. “Let the Tree Of Life find it’s harmony and that the world does not need me for today.”“Such words,” A voice joined Ash, “for a young man such as yourself.”
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Olive | Oleana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Meet Me By The Coffee Shop

“May the world have mercy on my soul.” Ash mumbled to the waking world. Watching as the white clouds drift from his words up above and dissipate a few seconds after. “Let the Tree Of Life find it’s harmony and that the world does not need me for today.” 

“Such words,” A voice joined Ash, “for a young man such as yourself.” 

Ash turned back with a soft smile, eyeing Oleana as she carefully stepped off the hiking path to join Ash on the grassy cliff. 

“I found out,” Ash turned to look over Wyndon City once more, “if I pray to the Earth, it leaves me alone.” 

“Yet you don’t pray to any God?” Her tone was accusatory, just a tiny bit. 

“Believe me or not,” Ash heaved with a sigh, “but I have faced some Gods before.” Oleana finally reached where Ash was, standing on a bolder jutted out a little from the ground. 

“And?” Oleana’s eyes glinted with… something. 

“Their more human than people credit them for.” Ash’s mind flashed to Mewtwo and Arceus themself. How one is hand made by humans and acts more like Ash’s species more than Ash himself. The other is the Gods of all Gods, who lie and say they wouldn’t save a near human’s life. Yet here Ash is, standing and enjoying the light warmth of the new rays of sunshine. 

Oleana hummed, it didn’t commit to an emotion and Ash couldn’t help but agree to the sound. His own hum echoed off hers. 

A breeze blew by and made both of them shiver. Ash chuckled at the small tears pricked his eyes. Oleana huffed with him, patting at her hair to keep it down. 

“Where’s Rose?” Ash asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Took a sick day actually,” Oleana answered, sounding more than ready to vent about something, so Ash looked up at her and gave her a head tilt in mock confusion, “Rose can be…”

“Stubborn?” Ash offered, “cocky? Belittling? Annoying?”

_ “Taxing.” _ Oleana sighed out. Ash could only nod his head as silence flowed between the two. 

It was nice, they watched the sun rise higher in the sky without muttering a word about anything more to each other. Though Oleana spent most of the time watching Ash who watched the city of Wyndon down below. Tracking hazel eyes who lazily drifted from the sky back to the city. She wished Rose would do this with her, take a break or come in a bit later into work after a morning walk. Oleana has never really seen the chairmen be active before. Maybe if he was his entire presence wouldn’t be so energy sucking. 

“You know what’s going to happen to Rose, right?” Ash piped up. Not looking at Oleana as his head tilted back up to the sky. Eye’s closed and lips pressed together in a thin line. 

“Yes,” Oleana barely whispered, “it’s not hard to miss since the Council are pressing hard against him every day.” 

Ash finally looked back at the assistant. A sad knowing look in his wide baby eyes. “You’ll be burned with him at the end.” 

_ I don’t want to be, _ her brain responded immediately. Hating herself and feeling guilty that she ever thought that. Rose had brought her out of a hard place as a young adolescent, barely hitting thirteen, and had her set up to be his assistant from the beginning. Oleana had always struggled with that fact. she’d knew she shouldn’t have taken his offer, with the way he acts towards her now, it was near pedafelia until she turned eighteen. 

“Tell me Oleana,” Ash turned to face her fully now, the first serious expression Oleana had seen on his face outside of any Pokemon battle she watched with him in it, “do you know about Eternatus?”

“Yes.” Oleana answered. 

“Do you know Rose is force feeding it Wishing Stars?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have any hand in that?” 

“Physically no, I’m tasked to find them and that's it. Other people, Trainers and such under Rose, collect them. Rose does the rest.” 

“Is Hop, Gloria, or Victor a part of this?” 

“No.” 

“Do you know what Rose is planning on doing?” 

Oleana hesitated, did she really know what her boss is going to do? He was so secretive about Eternatus and she only knows that bare minimum. “... No, I don’t.” She finally answered after a few minutes of silence.

Ash nodded his head, turning his gaze down to the grass and dirt. Worrying his lip as his eyebrows furrowed with the knowledge Oleana gave him. They stood in silence once more. Oleana finally wonders where Ash’s beloved Pikachu is. she should have noticed sooner, maybe she was becoming sick?

“Oleana.” Ash said. Looking back up at her. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

“If given a completely clean slate and the ability to do anything… what would you do?” Ash asked. Stony expression never giving away his thought process.

“Own my own coffee shop.” Oleana immediately answered. Not even hesitating for a second. 

_ “Really?” _ The edge of his lips turned up, eyes starting to lose their coldness and glimmering with a bit of curiosity, it’s a better look on him if Oleana was being honest, “A coffee shop?’ 

“Yes,” Oleana allowed herself to smile just an itty bit, turning to look back at Wyndon then at Ash, “it’s always been my dream since I was a little girl. A nice warm coffee shop, maybe paired with a small Pokémart or an extensive book room to go along with it. I could never decide if I dreamed of it in Postwick or in old town Wyndon. Just somewhere old and a bit rustic.” 

Ash hummed, looking in approval at her answer and shot a look down at his phone which he pulled out of his front sweatshirt pocket. “We should get going… er, I mean  _ I _ should get going.” He looked back up at the Chairman’s Assistant with the softest smile Oleana ever had sent her way. “You should continue up this trail, it leads to a wonderful tiny waterfall where a family of Milotic live. Their pretty friendly and love any one who passes through. Not too far, maybe a mile or two left, it loops back to this trail anyways back down.”

“I’ll think about it,” Oleana couldn’t help the edges of her eyes crinkle when a smile forced itself onto her face, “but I’m gonna enjoy this view for a little bit more.” 

Ash chuckled and nodded his head in understanding. “You do that.” 

They waved a little at each other as Ash headed back down the mountain they were on. She watched as he put his phone up to his ear. Must be talking to someone then, maybe the person has his Pikachu. 

Oleana looked out. The golden sky had slipped to it’s classic blue hue. Birds started to fly above and the animal life slowly waking up to another new day full of uncertainty and new beginnings. 

She couldn’t help feel like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulder for some reason. 

———

The doorbell chimed, the first time in the morning, Oleana’s shiny Flapple chittered in greetings to the customer in her little hammock near the cash register. “Be right there in a second!” She called from the back room. Picking up a semi hot tray of croissants to bring out to the front display case. 

She initially ignored the customer, not even seeing their face besides noting they wore a semi fancy raincoat, as she put the croissants away neatly between the band made cake pops and cinnamon rolls. Oleana popped back up. Setting the tray behind her on another counter and finally turning back to the person on the other side of the register. 

“What coffee would you like today?” She asked with genuine sweetness she hasn’t felt in years, “and don’t worry! This one will be on the house.” 

Ash smiled big and soft at her. Pikachu almost falling off his shoulders as he looks at all the Pokémon treats in the display case. Only saved by Ash’s hand keeping him steady. “As long as you join me before the shop actually opens.” 

Oleana's smile softened. “It would be my pleasure.” 


End file.
